


May 18th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey sighed before quietly opening Tony’s hospital door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 18th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Rhodey sighed before quietly opening Tony’s hospital door. He was tired of getting these phone calls and was glad that Tony was sleeping when he arrived. He wandered over to the empty chair, still warm from Pepper who’d just left the room.

He sat heavily down and reached out to gently take the hand resting on the covers. It was warm between his palms, but Tony’s hands were always warm. He knew that Tony was just sleeping and it was just exhaustion that had sent him to the hospital but Rhodey couldn’t calm down.

"You gotta stop doing this to me, Tony." He whispered. Unable to resist he stood slightly in order kiss Tony’s forehead.

"Sorry, Rhodey." The voice was gravel but genuine.

Rhodey sat back in his chair and smiled. “What have I told you about what to do when you can’t sleep?”

"To call you on the emergency line."

"And when do you usually call me on the emergency line?" Rhodey asked, amused.

"When DUM-E is being dumb and I’m out of waffles." Tony smiled.

"Yes. So call me when you actually need me, Tony." Rhodey lovingly admonished.

Tony just grinned and didn’t reply as he closed his eyes. But he squeezed Rhodey’s hand and that was good enough for him.


End file.
